You know better than that
by Twiglet58
Summary: Continuing the story of Arizona and Callie's 15 year old daughter Frankie, who this time gets into trouble at school for fighting. Arizona is not best pleased.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day at school. Frankie was not in a good mood she was hot, tired and fed up, she'd had a history test in the morning which she hadn't properly prepared for and felt she hadn't done well and now she had Greta on her back. Greta had always been jealous of Frankie who was always slightly better than her at everything which annoyed Greta as she had always excelled at school.

"So Frankie how can Callie be your mother when you look nothing like her?"

"Look squirt it's none of your business"

"But she's got dark skin and dark hair and you've got lily white skin and blonde hair you look nothing like her"

"Just shut up"

"Ooo now you're being rude. Just answer the question how come your mothers got dark skin"

"Stop speaking like that about my mother and being racist"

"Well it's a fair question you look nothing like her"

"And it's none of your damn business"

"Perhaps she's not your mother. You look more like your Mom but that's not possible they're lesbos not a penis between them"

As hard as Frankie tried she couldn't shake Greta off but this last comment really was the limit. She grabbed hold of her by the arms and threw her against the wall.

"Just shut up and leave me alone" Frankie shouted and walked off turning her back on Greta who did no more than charge after her and knock her down. That was it Frankie was up like lightening and threw the first punch hitting Greta on the cheek. Greta threw a punch back and caught Frankie in the eye. After that there were arms and legs everywhere until two members of staff arrived and pulled them apart. Frankie was furious being restrained by the sports coach Miss Johnston shouting "Let me get her the racist bitch"

Miss Johnston held her firmly and said "Frankie calm down and come with me" She took her to the sports office where she tended to the cuts and bruises whilst letting Frankie calm down. Shortly after she took her to the head teacher Miss Rogers where Greta was already.

Miss Rogers said "I'm very disappointed with the pair of you. Fighting is not something we tolerate at this school but from two of our top students it's deplorable and you Frankie are captain of the soccer team."

"She started it" Frankie said.

"Frankie be quiet please. Right Greta tell me what happened"

"She just went for me in the corridor she grabbed me and threw me into the wall"

Miss Rogers knew this was unlikely to be the case something must have happened to rile Frankie she was normally quite level headed although she did have a temper she had never to the principals knowledge hit anyone. So she said "With no provocation?"

"Yes miss" Greta lied.

Frankie huffed she couldn't believe this was happening surely the Principal could see through the lie. But before she had a chance to say anything Arizona came bursting into the room. Frankie had hoped they had not called her parents and if they had although she knew Callie might be upset because of the things that had been said she would have been the calmer of the two. She could see from Arizona's eyes and more importantly her body language that she was furious. Her eyes flashed towards Frankie and although she was a bit surprised to see the black eye and small cut above it she was furious. "What were you thinking Frankie getting into a fight you know better than that"

"Mom I can explain"

"Actually Mrs Robins-Torres I was just about to get an explanation from Frankie"

"Well this should be interesting" Arizona said glaring at Frankie. And now Frankie felt disinclined to say anything, her mother and possibly the Principal had made up their minds that it was all her fault, who cared that she was sticking up for both her Moms.

"Well you both seem to think it's all my fault so it's what she said"

"Which is what?" Arizona said through gritted teeth. This really had been all she needed they were snowed under at work. One of the operations she had done had had major complications. Her and Callie had had a slight disagreement as to who should go to the school and Karev was in a funny mood and had been more difficult than usual to deal with. "Come on spit it out"

The Principal watching all this was sure that what Greta had said was not the truth and wondered why all of a sudden Frankie had just decided to roll over. But nevertheless she still wanted Frankie to explain.

"Frankie so you're saying what Greta told me is actually what happened" Miss Rogers enquired.

"Yes" Frankie muttered.

"So just to make sure we're quite clear tell me please" and she too stared intently at Frankie.

"I threw her against the wall of the corridor"

"And why did you do that?"

Frankie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"

Arizona saw red "Frankie Mary that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Why would you do such a thing without a reason. You really are the most exasperating child sometimes"

Even Greta was struggling to understand why Frankie wasn't standing up for herself.

Miss Rogers then said "Greta and Mrs Robins-Torres could you both please leave the room, I want to speak to Frankie alone"

"Good perhaps you can get some sense from her" Arizona said angrily.

"So Frankie what did happen and I want the truth because I don't believe for one minute that you just threw Greta against the wall for no reason at all"

Frankie hated all this. She hated being in the Principals office. She hated that Arizona was so mad at her. She hated Greta for putting her in this situation. But she knew that despite everything it was Greta who had started it all and eventually Arizona would get the truth out of her so she might as well tell the Principal. So she sighed and told her everything.

"So why didn't you say this from the start?" Miss Rogers enquired.

Frankie sighed "I don't know really, I guess you can see my Moms mad at me already having no idea whether it was my fault or not, you asked Greta first like you thought it was me, I had a bad enough day already so it just seemed easier to agree with everyone"

Miss Rogers looked at Frankie she could see why Arizona found her exasperating at times, but she really was a very good kid normally but she needed to deal with all this. She couldn't allow students to fight and there be no punishment, she didn't want to suspend either of them but wasn't sure what to do so decided to send them both home for the rest of the day then return to her office at 8.30 the next morning which would give her time to think and them time to stew over what might happen.

She sent Frankie out and asked Greta to come in. Having spoken to her she asked Arizona and Gretas mother who had now arrived to come in. She explained to them what both girls had said and what she intended to do. Arizona was still not happy with Frankie but at least there was an explanation as to why it had happened. She left the principals office and her and Frankie headed to the car but before they got there Arizona who was still fuming at this unnecessary interruption to her day said "I'm furious with you this is not the sort of behaviour we expect of you, both Momma and I have had a very busy day at work and the last thing we had time for was to come and deal with you acting as a juvenile delinquent. You really are the limit"

Frankie had just about had enough of this day and exploded "Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you and Momma the fact is I was sticking up for the pair of you, but no matter I'm used to this especially from you, nothing is ever good enough for you I try my hardest and all you ever do is criticise me. I'm your whipping boy. My eye is really sore and you haven't even asked how I am. And I don't care what Momma says I hate you. And I've had enough so fucking go back to work I'll walk home" and with that she turned and marched off.

Arizona raised her eyebrows to heaven great this was all she needed she had half a mind to let her walk but it was over 3 miles and Frankie was clearly tired and upset and if anything happened to her she'd never forgive herself so she got into her car and drove after her. When she caught her up she shouted through the window "Frankie get in"

"No Mom I'm going to walk" she said falteringly between sobs. Arizona drove ahead stopped the car and got out.

"Frankie get in now" she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Frankie sighed looked at her mother with something close to hate in her eyes but she knew she'd already pushed it further than she ever had before with Arizona so she got in grudgingly.

The silence in the car in between Frankie's occasional sniffing was almost deafening. Neither one of them wishing to speak to the other. When they got home Arizona was the first to speak.

"Let me look at your eye" she said as gently as she could which was beginning to colour nicely and there was some redness in it.

"No just leave me alone" Frankie retorted as Arizona moved towards her.

Arizona had just about had it herself but she managed to hold it together enough to say "Fine suit yourself. There are painkillers in the cupboard if you need them. I have to get back to work. If you need us just ring" and with that she left knowing that she should have done more but right now she was about to explode and she really did need to get to work. Frankie just burst into tears her eye was hurting and her head was beginning to ache all she really wanted was her Mom but right now she was so mad with her she was just relieved she'd left. She got herself some painkillers and went and slumped in a chair in the lounge. She couldn't remember when she had felt so miserable


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

When Arizona got back to the hospital despite the fact she had an incredible amount of work to sort out she thought it best to find Callie. When she did Callie immediately said "What's wrong?" Her wife looked awful, red faced and stressed.

"Now before I tell you, I know I haven't dealt with the situation very well but can you please listen to it all and then try not to be too angry"

"Now you're scaring me Arizona" And with that Arizona explained what had happened between her and Frankie. Callie listened intently and tried to remain calm but by the end she was finding it very difficult.

"So let me get this straight our child has been involved in a fight at school, has got injured, has been sent home from school, is very upset and you, you have left her on her own upset and injured because she's upset you?"

"Oh Callie that makes it sound really bad. I shouldn't have left her I know but I was just so mad with her. I've really messed up haven't I?"

"Yes" came the not very comforting reply.

"OK. I should go back"

"No. That's the last thing you're going to do. I'll ring, check she's OK then go home as soon as I can. You best stay here sort out your work and most importantly calm down"

Arizona looked crestfallen but she knew Callie was right she wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with the situation at the moment. Her relationship with Frankie was often complicated mostly they would be as close as any mother and daughter could be, closer probably, but sometimes there was such a large chasm between them it seemed it would never heal. Callie despite being angry with her wife could see how upset she was, she also knew that one of her surgeries had had major complications so went to her and said "Come here" and enveloped her in her arms. "You and Frankie are going to be the death of me"

Arizona gratefully fell into her wife's arms and could have stayed there for a while but was interrupted from her thoughts by Callie saying "Come on you've got work to do and I've got bridges to mend" With that Arizona kissed her and said "Thanks. I love you" and left her mood already somewhat lightened.

Callie took a deep breath picked up her phone and dialled her daughter.

Frankie was half watching the tv and half thinking about what had gone on when her phone went off, when she saw it was her Momma she was relieved in a way but was sort of hoping it might be Arizona although she didn't really want to talk to her.

"Hi Momma"

"Hi I've just been speaking to Mom. How are you?"

"I'm OK" she said sounding anything but.

"Frankie I need a little bit more than that. How's your eye for starters?"

"It was hurting but I took some pain killers and it feels a bit better now. Did Mom tell you I really shouted at her?" She said her eyes filling with tears as she felt herself about to cry again.

"Yes she did" Callie could hear the upset in Frankie's voice. She still had loads of work to do herself but she couldn't leave Frankie alone in the house in that state and she wanted to check her eye.

"Look sit tight I've got a couple of things I must do here but then I'll come home"

"Ok Momma" Frankie said bravely she just wanted her home now but she knew how busy she and her Mom often were at work.

A while later Callie walked through her front door and went in search of Frankie. She found her a sorry sight in the chair in the living room. Her eye by this time had become quite swollen and the cut above it needed cleaning up. Damn Arizona she should have dealt with this but most of all Callie could see her daughter just needed a cuddle. So she plonked herself in the chair beside her and took her in her arms at which point Frankie just broke down in tears and revelled in the comfort, warmth and security of those arms. And for the 2nd time in an hour a hug from Callie had done a lot to lift the spirits of a woman in her life.

"Ow" said Frankie "That hurts Momma"

"I know but the bloods dried in you just need to keep still I'll do it as quickly as possible but it needs cleaning up" Having calmed Frankie down Callie had now brought her to the kitchen to clean the cut and put a couple of butterfly strips on it. She was also going to get an ice pack for her eye and a couple of painkillers. The more she thought about it the more furious she was with Arizona she had once again had a disagreement with Frankie which had upset the pair of them and then instead of sorting it out she had left Frankie at home upset and had not tended to her injuries. She really was the limit at times.

Once Frankie was sorted she ensconced her on the couch, wrapped a blanket around her and left her with the remote. She now needed to ring Arizona and find out who was collecting the other kids. She didn't really want to, by now feeling less than warmly towards her after her dealings with Frankie. But needs must.

"Hello darling" Arizona said quite chirpily nearly having finished all her work and feeling much better than she had earlier.

"Can you collect the little ones?" Callie said rather tersely.

Arizona frowned she knew that voice, Callie wasn't happy and she guessed it had something to do with Frankie. "Is everything OK?"

"Arizona it's been a long day just answer the question?" Callie was truly fed up with her but certainly didn't want to talk about it on the phone. Arizona knew for sure she had pissed Callie off so quickly said "OK I can leave shortly. Do we need anything?"

"No" came the short reply.

By the time Arizona got home with the little ones and 2 bottles of Callie's favourite wine, Callie had made pasta for dinner. Arizona went over to kiss her and although she didn't get the cold shoulder her response was less than welcoming.

"I got your favourite wine" Arizona said hoping to win Callie over with this, guessing that she was less than pleased with her for her earlier treatment of Frankie.

"Wine doesn't solve all problems. Can you get the little ones ready for their tea. I'm going to take some to Frankie?"

"Shall I take hers?"

"No I think it's best I keep you two apart. Besides I don't think she wants to speak to you. And I certainly don't want her upset again"

"Oh so you're taking her side?"

"Arizona grow up." And with that Callie left the room with the bowl of pasta leaving Arizona annoyed, frustrated and upset.

Callie took the pasta to Frankie who was sat with the ice pack on her eye and went and removed the pack gently and looked at the bruise which had gone down a bit and said "How do you feel?"

"A bit better I think. The ice has numbed it."

"OK good. I've brought you pasta."

"Thanks" she said." Is Mom home?"

"Yes she's in the kitchen. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes and no" Frankie replied. Callie smiled "she's not mad with you if that's what your worried about"

"A bit but I'm still mad with her she always blames me for everything. She came in to the principals office already mad and just assumed I was the one at fault she never gave me a chance to tell my side of the story"

"Darling she definitely doesn't always blame you and quite often she's your biggest supporter and you know that really. We'd both had a busy morning and the last thing either of us needed was to come to your school to sort out something that we were both very surprised had happened."

"I'm sorry" Frankie said rather forlornly.

"Ok we'll talk about it later, for now just eat your pasta and if you want to see Mom we'll be in the conservatory"

Callie went to speak with Arizona "Her eye has gone down a bit and she's now eating the pasta. She asked about you and of course she really wants to see you but she's a bit wary of your reaction."

"Shall I go and see her?"

"No I've told her to come and find you if she wants to. However I'm still mad with you how could you have left her without at least cleaning that cut up?"

"I know I'm sorry"

"And you left her upset and in pain. You really are the limit at times, you treat your patients better than you treat your own daughter. You're the adult here she's 15."

"Ok I know but remember it was me that had to go to the school in the first place"

"Oh right so it's my fault"

"No of course not" this wasn't going the way Arizona wanted it to. She knew Callie would be mad with her and she was mad with herself."I'm sorry. Look it's been a long day for both of us. I know I haven't handled Frankie at all well. But please can we be friends and have some wine and relax after the kids are in bed" She then used her best super smile on Callie, who couldn't stay mad at her wife for long especially looking at that lovely dimpled smile. "OK but you get to do the baths"

After the two little ones were bathed and in bed, Callie and Arizona settled down with a large glass of wine each and chatted happily. Later Callie went to check on the little ones and it was at just this point that Frankie decided to venture out of the sitting room her eye was beginning to hurt again and she wanted a drink. She called for Callie from the kitchen "Momma's upstairs can I help" Arizona replied.

Oh no Frankie thought she hadn't bargained for that "No it's OK Mom I'll wait for Momma"

"Frankie come here don't be silly" Arizona would have gone to her but she had taken her leg off and her crutches weren't nearby. Frankie walked reluctantly into the conservatory. Arizona saw her eye and once again felt guilty about leaving her earlier.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted Momma to look at my eye and ask if it's alright to have more painkillers and I want a drink" Frankie replied matter of factly.

"Well come here and I'll look at the eye. When did you last have some painkillers and what drink do you want?" Frankie went and sat next to Arizona naturally putting her hand on her mothers stump it was something she had done all her life she drew a great deal of comfort from it and Arizona although finding it difficult at first now really liked it feeling it brought her closer to her daughter. It was sometimes a sign that she had things on her mind and she would often rub it if this was the case, as she was doing now. This had not gone unnoticed by Arizona.

"I had some ages ago before dinner and some pop" Arizona looked at the eye it was still swollen and badly bruised and would take a while to heal properly but there were no cuts in the area so it should heal pretty well.

"Your eye looks fine, you can have more painkillers and ok some pop but first tell me how you're feeling?" A difficult question for Frankie who never dealt well with sharing her feelings.

"OK" Arizona looked at her daughter and realising that OK was not going to suffice Frankie said "Worried about what the Principal will say tomorrow and I don't like the way things are between us and I don't hate you and sorry for swearing" Frankie continued to subconsciously rub Arizona's stump.

"Well I'm not sure what the Principal will say but I think if she was going to suspend you she would have done it today"

"Suspend me"

"For fighting of course that is an option, As for us things will always be fine just a little rocky from time to time and I know you don't hate me"

Frankie sat silently still rubbing her mothers stump. "Come on then out with it" Arizona knew Frankie had something else on her mind.

"Will you come with me in the morning? I know it's probably the last thing you want to do" she asked falteringly.

"Frankie I've told you this before no matter what you do we will always be there for you"

"I know I just wasn't sure. Thanks"

"Now go and get those tablets and a drink"

"Can I come and sit with you then?"

"Of course you can" And with that Frankie went back to the kitchen where she found Callie smiling at her having heard most of the conversation.

"What Momma?" Frankie asked.

"You happier now you've spoken to Mom"

"Yes but I don't want to go to school tomorrow "

Callie knew this would be because she had to see the Principal and said "I can understand why but if you don't go in tomorrow you only delay seeing the Principal so it's better to get it done tomorrow then you won't worry about it"

"Can't you just write me a note for tomorrow"

"No you need to go in"

Frankie wasn't happy but knew her Momma was right so just got a drink and tablets and went back to the couch next to Arizona. She had both then lay down resting her head in her mothers lap. Arizona gently rubbed her hand through Frankie's hair and soon Frankie was asleep. After a while Arizona gently woke Frankie to get her to bed.

"No Mom it's comfortable down here. I don't want to go to bed"

"It's late and you'll be better off in your bed"

"Please don't make me." Frankie was still not really awake but was beginning to get fractious and fidgety.

"Come on before you wake yourself up properly" Callie said as she walked towards her and started to move her from the couch. Frankie got up reluctantly and Callie took her to bed. Having settled her down she left her room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night Frankie woke and was crying she felt really sad and was worried about tomorrow but no matter what she did she couldn't stop herself from crying so she got up and wandered along to her moms bedroom. Arizona who was fast asleep was aware of someone pushing themselves next to her and then she was wide awake when she could recognise crying and more importantly Frankie's crying.

"Oh baby ssh now Mommy's here" at which point Frankie turned round and buried her head into Arizona's body and started to really sob. Arizona just held her tight and whispered soothing words to her. Once the crying had subsided a little she said "I know you're worried about tomorrow but it won't be as bad as you think"

"I just don't want to go. Please can I stay at home my eyes bad anyway and my head hurts" Frankie managed in between sobs.

"Look darling we could let you stay at home tomorrow and even for a couple of days after but you would still have to see the principal and it will only play on your mind. So no matter what you say or how much you cry you have to go to school tomorrow. I'm coming with you and I'll wait to find out what happens but you're going" At which point Frankie started to cry again. "Hey enough now you're getting yourself into a complete state"

"You don't understand" Frankie sobbed.

"Of course I do you're scared, frightened, embarrassed and plenty of other emotions but you've got to face the music tomorrow. No matter what provocation you receive you cannot punch someone and that's an end to it. I know you're sorry and regret it but what's done is done now turn over and we'll try and get some sleep before the morning" Sometimes when Frankie got beside herself the only way to calm her down was to be firm with her which is why Arizona felt that she would often come to her when upset as the softly softly approach often made her worse. She turned over and muttered "I still don't want to go to school"

"I know darling but it will be alright honestly." Arizona put her arm around Frankie and kissed her exhausted upset child gently on the head. Once she heard the heavy breathing and knew Frankie was asleep she slept herself.

In the morning Frankie sat silently eating her breakfast whilst everyone else chatted and went about their business. She'd given up trying to persuade either of her moms to let her stay off school today she knew it was a hopeless cause and she knew anyway that they were right the meeting with the Principal would only hang over her head. Her eye hurt but she hadn't bothered to ask for painkillers she didn't care at the moment. She was fed up.

Arizona had been watching Frankie she knew she was unhappy but there was little she could do to help. She felt sorry for her but she had to go to school and face the music. She walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Come on kiddo we need to go"

"Ok Mom" she said bleakly, got up collected her bag and followed her Mom to the car. She said goodbye to no-one. The journey to school was a quiet one Frankie lost in her thoughts and Arizona deciding it was best to say nothing.

"Good Luck" Arizona said as Frankie left the car "I'll wait for you here"

Frankie made no reply but headed for the Principals office, waiting outside was Greta. They didn't acknowledge each other just sat in silence awaiting their fate. At 8.30 on the dot Miss Rogers called them in.

"Good morning" the Principal said and indicated for the girls to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Good morning Miss Rogers" both girls replied as they sat down.

"Now as you girls are both aware we do not tolerate fighting of any sort at this school or racism or bullying. And whilst I am well aware of what led you Frankie to push Greta against the wall it is still not acceptable. I will first deal with the punishment for the fighting as that involves both of you. You can then go Frankie and I will deal with you Greta for the racism and bullying" She paused for effect.

"Right for the fighting as you know I could suspend the pair of you" Frankie got very nervous at this point she really didn't want to get suspended she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do when she left school but had thoughts of medicine and law enforcement and she was pretty sure a suspension on her school record wouldn't look very good for either. "But" the Principal continued "up to this point the pair of you have had very good records and your school work is excellent so from Monday for 2 weeks you will be in detention for 1 1/2 hours after school everyday and I will set you work for each evening and provided that is done to my satisfaction there will be no further punishment. But hear this neither of you are to be involved in anymore fights because next time I will not be so lenient. Is that understood?"

Yes M'am" they both said.

"Frankie you can go now" and with that Frankie thankfully left the Principals office and went to find Arizona. She felt shattered and her eye was hurting.

"How did it go?" Arizona said as Frankie entered the car.

"Two weeks in detention from Monday for 1 1/2 hours and Miss Rogers is going to set us work to do. Providing that is done to her satisfaction that will be the end of it. But if we get in to trouble for fighting again I think she will suspend us" Frankie yawned.

Arizona looked at her daughter. "Look at me Frankie. You will never get into another fight do you hear me. No matter what provocation you have you will never. Do you understand me?" And she looked Frankie straight in the eye with one of her you dare disobey me looks.

"Yes Mom"

"Also Callie and I have not as yet discussed your punishment from us but rest assured there will be one we are very disappointed with you"

Frankie could handle most things but not her Moms being disappointed with her that was just the pits she always tried so hard to please them to get their approval and praise. She also felt frustrated because the fight had been about her mothers. But right now she was relieved at not being suspended and also a bit too weary to argue the toss so just said rather forlornly "OK"

Arizona looked at Frankie she looked tired, fed up and in pain. She was slumped in her seat with her head against the window and eyes closed Arizona could see a tear escaping down her face. Some of her natural sparkle had left her. She immediately felt guilty about saying they were disappointed in her and were going to punish her too. The kid already looked broken nothing like kicking a person when they were down. She already knew what Callie's reaction would be.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona gently said as she changed tack. Frankie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is your eye still hurting?" Frankie nodded.

"Well I think after everything that's happened and the fact that you're eye still hurts and you look done in. I'm going to keep you off school today"

"Ok" came the defeated reply.

"Do you want to go home or come and rest in my office?" Again Frankie shrugged her shoulders she was past caring, her Mom was still pissed with her, she had 2 weeks detention which was bad enough but also meant she would miss soccer practice and her eye and head were aching.

"Right my office I think then and we can stop for hot chocolate and bagels on the way" which did bring a small smile to Frankie's face.

When they arrived in Arizona's office Frankie sat on the sofa with her hot chocolate and bagel while her Mom checked the paperwork on her desk. She got a text from Callie asking how it had gone with the Principal. She text back saying she would pop down but nothing to worry about. Arizona wasn't looking forward to that conversation she knew Callie would be pissed with her for upsetting Frankie even more with her talk of further punishment particularly as in reality Arizona had not discussed this with Callie at all.

A while later Arizona was talking to Callie in an on call room.

"You did what? You never learn do you? It's your damn father and his military background. Don't you think she's been punished enough. 2 weeks detention. She'll miss soccer practice as well which will be the worst punishment. She's got a black eye. She had to wait overnight to see what punishment she would get. You left her home alone when she was injured and upset. And now you want us to give her further punishment which incidentally we hadn't discussed at all." Callie said angrily.

"I knew you'd be pissed and after I said it and saw her being more upset I regretted it too"

"And have you said this to her?"

"No" Arizona answered miserably.

"Well I suggest you go back to her say you've spoken to me and WE'VE decided that 2 weeks detention and subsequently missing soccer practice is enough"

"I haven't handled this whole thing well at all"

"No you haven't, that child idolises you yet you are so hard on her sometimes, much harder than any of the others"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are your expectations of her are so high. Look at this recent incident she knows she's mucked up yet instead of going to the school and listening to her side of the story you go in all guns blazing and pre judging her. You then have a massive argument with her which ends up with her trying to walk home, which thankfully you stopped her doing. You're then so mad with her you leave her home alone. But she still comes to you in the night when she wants comfort and wants you to take her to school and then when she gets her punishment from school you want to add more. She's a good kid she does extremely well at school both academically and with sports. Ok so she's made a mistake you don't have to push her into the ground which it appears you have done. Give her a break for Gods sake. You make me so mad at times"

"Well that's telling me. You know I think she's great." Arizona was beginning to feel really beaten down by Callie, she thought she was a good mother but what Callie was saying made her sound bad.

"I know you do darling but it wouldn't hurt for you to let her know that sometimes, bit less of the stick more of the encouragement and praising hmm" Callie looked at her wife in a meaningful way.

"Ok I hear you" Arizona stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned to leave. Callie felt that rush of pure love for her wife, she knew she was a great mother but sometimes she like everyone else just got things wrong. "Arizona come here" Arizona turned and saw her wife holding her arms out and went to her with a smile on her face, Callie was so good at reading her and knowing just what she needed she headed for those comforting arms. Those arms were wrapped around her and they kissed passionately which got Arizona all fired up and said "We have this on call room to ourselves seems a pity to waste it" as she tried to remove Callie's top.

"Hey tiger I was in the middle of something when you asked me to come here and you have our daughter to sort out"

"Ah spoil sport" Arizona pouted and turned to leave as Callie tapped her lightly on her butt.

"Let's get an early night tonight and we can finish what you tried to start here. Hey" Callie said as she winked at her wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Frankie had a visitor in her Moms office Karev. Frankie had loved Karev from the first time she met him. He'd not always been great with adults but with kids he often had a special bond and with Arizona's kid he had a very special bond.

"Hey kid no school today?" He said as he entered. Frankie turned round to face him a huge grin on her face "Woa" he said as he spotted her eye. "I hope the other kid looks worse" he joked.

"You better not let my Mom hear you say that, she's mad enough as it is without you encouraging me" Frankie said sadly.

"I bet she is. Tell Uncle Alex all about it then" So Frankie relayed the last 24 hours events to him. When she'd finished he sighed and said "Well she's right fighting is not the answer it only leads to more trouble" as Alex himself well knew. "But you're wrong if you think your Mom doesn't think you're brilliant she's always talking about you and is very proud of you"

"Well it doesn't seem like that to me she's often finding fault with what I do and never seems that impressed with my work. She always thinks I'm in the wrong look how I told you she came blazing into the principals office"

"I think she's hard on you because she knows how good you are and she wants you to be the best. She was like that with me when we first met I felt I was never good enough for her she was always on my back pushing me to be the best and now I am. Huh kid"

Frankie laughed Karev always had a high opinion of himself justified if what her Mom said about him was right. She was so conflicted about her Mom she loved her so much and always wanted to impress her but she felt she never did. Now Karev was telling her Arizona was proud of her. They continued chatting happily until Arizona returned "Oh I see Karev I leave the place for 5 minutes and your taking a break with my daughter. Have you nothing better to do"

"Better than talking to your daughter. No I don't think I have" he replied cheekily and winked at Frankie.

"Get back to your rounds" she said appearing to be cross with him when in fact she was quite pleased, Frankie looked a lot brighter. She knew that she was very fond of Karev and he her, they often could be found in the hospital sharing a joke or two and generally acting in a conspiratorial way. After he left Arizona said "You seem a bit brighter are you feeling better?"

"I'm OK Alex always makes me laugh"

"What did you talk about?" Arizona asked casually, knowing full well it would have been the fight and after effects.

"What's happened and then just general stuff"

"And what did Alex think?"

"That's between me and him"

"Ok fair one. I hope he wasn't encouraging you to fight"

"Mom of course not he told me it wasn't the answer"

"Good" Arizona said as she went and sat by Frankie. "I've just been talking to Mom" Here it comes thought Frankie more punishment, Alex was right fighting definitely wasn't the answer. "And we've decided that the punishment the school has given you and the fact that you are going to miss soccer practice is enough."

"But"

"There's no but Frankie I said all I wanted to say on the subject this morning you are well aware how I feel about everything"

"Yes I know and I'm really sorry I know I'm always letting you down"

"Darling whatever gives you that idea?" Arizona said with surprise in her voice.

"Just what you say to me sometimes"

"Frankie I think you have very selective hearing more often than not I'm very proud of what you do and what you achieve" Frankie just sat there looking anywhere but at her mother and said nothing.

"Frankie" Arizona said "Look at me" Frankie turned and looked at her mother. "I'm very proud of you everyday. You work hard at school and get great results. Your teachers are all very pleased with you. You're fantastic at soccer and they've made you captain. You usually set a great example to other kids who often look up to you. And I love you very much" By this time Frankie had quite moist eyes so Arizona went towards her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mom. I never realised"

"Darling I've always thought that about you"

"Have you?"

"Yes for Gods sake" Arizona was a bit shocked, maybe Callie was right and she hadn't told Frankie enough. She knew she was personally strong on discipline but thought she also encouraged and praised her kids too. "What do you think?" She asked Frankie tentatively.

"Well sometimes it seems that whatever I do you're not happy with?"

"Like what" Arizona demanded

"Oh I don't know Mom can we not talk about it anymore" Frankie was beginning to feel very uncomfortable she hated any conversation where she had to deal with her feelings.

"Ok but I'd like to continue this conversation later"

"Must we?" Frankie grimaced.

"Yes because there's obviously been misunderstandings"

And then Frankie saw red got up from her chair and started pacing the room "Mom there's been no misunderstanding when you come bursting into the Principals office with fire in your eyes accusing me of getting into a fight and saying I know better than that. All I did was push Greta against the wall after she was baiting me about my parentage and wouldn't stop. It was she that threw the first punch I was just defending myself but you as usual thought it was me. Why can you never support me or at least give me the benefit of the doubt? I know I shouldn't have punched her but like I said I didn't start it. Why couldn't you at least congratulate me for sticking up for you and Momma and myself instead of laying straight into me. I know fightings not right but I didn't go looking for it" By now tears were streaming down Frankie's face. Arizona was a bit taken a back by it all. She hadn't realised how upset Frankie had been by the whole incident and how unreasonable Frankie had felt she had been.

"Frankie calm down and come and sit down here"

"No Mom I don't want to. I don't want you trying to comfort me and then going in to one about the fight or my attitude or whatever I've had enough. I know despite what you say you don't think much of me" And with that Frankie left the office.

Arizona huffed. She really didn't need this now she had a ton of paperwork to get through and surgery later that day, she guessed that Frankie would head for Callie so quickly rang her. "Hi darling you missing me?" Callie teasingly answered.

"No well yes of course" Arizona answered distractedly.

"What's up?"

"Don't shout at me but Frankie's just got upset again and stormed out of my office. I hope she's on her way to you"

"Arizona you were supposed to be sorting her out" Callie said exasperatedly.

"I know sorry" Arizona said resignedly "Just let me know if she turns up or else I'll have to go and look for her"

"It's ok she's here I'll have to go" and with that the phone went dead. Callie took one look at Frankie and could see she was very upset so she bundled her into an on call room. "What's happened this time?" Callie asked brusquely she was beginning to get a bit fed up with being the peacemaker for the pair of them. Frankie looked at Callie with quizzical eyes normally she was so calm and caring but today seemed a little impatient. "Everything alright Momma you seem a bit crotchety?"

Callie sighed "I'm just getting a little bit tired of this latest dispute between you and Mom"

"Oh has she called you?"

"Yes she thought you'd come and find me but if not she was going to look for you. So what's happened this time?" Callie asked resignedly.

"Hey don't bother Momma I've already got grief with Mom I don't need it with you as well. It really doesn't matter." And with that Frankie stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Callie raised her eyes to the ceiling and thought how difficult it had been having one highly strung woman in the house but now with two it was doubly so. Now where would Frankie go she had no idea really this was all she needed.

Frankie left the on call room and stormed off down the corridor but she had no where to go she sure as hell wasn't going back to Arizona. She didn't want to find Karev because she could so easily bump into her Mom and Addison who was sometimes a port in the storm would only give her the same advice/lecture her Moms had. So she decided to walk home it wasn't far and at least she could rest there with no one bothering her. She knew that Maria (their housekeeper) would be there so she could get in as she had no key, also she had no coat as that was in Arizona's office too but at least she had her phone.

30 mins later she was inside the house a bit cold but grateful to be home. Maria wasn't shocked to see her as Arizona had rung to see if she was there. She text her to tell her that she was home and then set about making her some warming soup the child looked done in. Arizona suggested that she got her to go to bed as she was definitely lacking sleep. When her soup was finished on Maria's advice Frankie went to her bed and that's where Arizona found her fast asleep when she got home.

Later Arizona and Callie discussed what to do about her. They had been absolutely frantic earlier when they didn't know where she was and also a bit angry at her as she had gone off without letting them know where she was going and despite many attempts to contact her via her cell phone she had resolutely refused to answer it. They knew she was upset about everything that had happened but even so they couldn't let her get away with storming off.

A while later Frankie came downstairs in her boxer shorts and baggy tee shirt with sleep marks on her face and her hair all tousled. She was hungry but went to find her Moms. She knew she was in trouble again but thought it best to face the music. "Hi" she tentatively said as she entered the sitting room.

Both moms looked up at her and smiled despite everything in her current state of dress she looked adorable. "I know you're both mad at me"

"Come and sit here Frankie" Arizona indicated the seat beside her. "Yes we are because you left the hospital without telling anyone let alone us that you were or where you were going and didn't answer your cell phone. It's not acceptable you're 15 anything could have happened it's totally irresponsible."

"Sorry. It just seems that you have been mad at me since yesterday and now Momma you are as well. I know it was wrong but Greta did start it" Frankie was just looking down she was so fed up with all of this.

"Ok maybe we've been a bit hard on you" Callie looked at Arizona who continued "Well maybe I have but I was just shocked at what you'd done and don't want you to ever do it again"

"I get that Mom loud and clear" Frankie replied.

"And Frankie I should have been more sympathetic when you came to me but listen don't you ever just walk away again and then go missing you stay or at least stay in the hospital or home or wherever we are. Do you understand?" Frankie looked at Callie it wasn't often she raised her voice to her.

"Yes Momma I understand" Frankie said solemnly.

"Ok well maybe now that's cleared the air a bit we can move on" Callie said more brightly than she somehow felt knowing these two there could be more falling out over it.

"I've still got 2 weeks detention and no soccer practice" Frankie said feeling sorry for herself.

"I know darling but be thankful you didn't get suspended" Callie replied.

"Exactly" Arizona echoed.

"Ok I see I won't get much sympathy here"

"Well you've done wrong and you know it . Despite who started it fighting is never the answer. But we are always proud of you for everything that you do and everything you achieve don't spoil it all by getting involved in some petty fight. You've got 2 weeks detention do that and then move on." Callie said trying to bring the whole sorry mess to a conclusion.

"Ok I hear you. And I am sorry I never meant to cause all this upset. I just tried to stick up for you two and me"

"And we know that Frankie but not with fighting capiche?"

"Yes Momma"


End file.
